Somewhere Only We Know
by Naura
Summary: Malgré sa promesse, je n'ai plus l'impression qu'il est toujours là pour moi... Estce parce que le tort que nous nous sommes causé est déjà irréversible? Parce qu'on a toujours le droit à une deuxième chance... Séquelle de We Might As Well Be Strangers


Titre : Somewhere Only We Know  
Auteur : Naura  
aiting : PG ou PG-13  
Pairing : Ce n'est pas bien difficile à trouver avec moi XD  
Résumé : "Malgré sa promesse, je n'ai plus l'impression qu'il est toujours là pour moi... Est-ce parce que le tort que nous nous sommes causé est déjà irréversible?"  
Parce qu'on a toujours le droit à une deuxième chance...  
Disclamer : They are mine... My precious!!! Mine!!!!!!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha... ah... En fait nah... Pas pentoute... Et la chanson non plus...

Somewhere Only We Know

(POV Die)

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?  
Cela semble faire si longtemps depuis la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvé en ce lieu de calme. Et pourtant...  
Pourtant ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que Kyo et moi y sommes venus pour la dernière fois, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais c'était avant notre séparation, avant qu'on ne change, avant notre décision d'essayer d'être ensemble... Dans un temps où nous étions encore en confiance l'un avec l'autre.  
Même pas un an, cependant cela semble faire des siècles.  
Des siècles que je ne suis pas venu ici avec Kyo pour parler, pour rire ou pour simplement profiter de sa présence.  
Venir ici me rend triste à cause de tous les souvenirs qui sont associés avec ce lieu, mais c'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien. Partout ailleurs j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer.

_I walked across an empty land,__  
__I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

Depuis notre séparation, Kyo et moi nous ne nous parlons presque plus. J'ai conscience que c'est en partie ma faute. Au début je ne voulais pas lui parler... Ça faisait des années que je l'aimais en silence et j'espérais de tout coeur que notre histoire marcherait, alors que cela se soit passé de cette façon m'a fait mal. Mais malgré tout s'il serait venu me parler j'aurais tenu ma promesse d'être toujours là pour lui... Sauf que c'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour maintenant.  
J'aurais peut-être dû lui faire promettre la même chose. Mais malgré tout, ça serait le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas nécessairement envie de faire et ça j'en suis incapable. Lorsqu'on en vient à parler de la personne que j'aime je deviens sans volonté propre, seul son bien-être m'importe... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'entre nous ça n'a pas marché. Avant je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour lui, je ne me permettais pas de faire autre chose, alors que lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble j'en ai fait un peu trop. Je m'en rends compte maintenant.  
Mais c'est trop tard... Même si on dit qu'on a toujours droit à une deuxième chance je ne crois pas que se soit possible dans mon cas. Le comportement de Kyo me le prouve bien, vu qu'il n'a même pas l'air de vouloir rester ami avec moi...  
Pourtant parfois lorsque nous nous retrouvons seul j'ai l'impression qu'il va venir me parler, qu'il va venir se blottir contre moi pour piquer un somme comme avant, mais à peine a-t-il fait un pas vers moi qu'il semble se rappeler quelque chose et sort précipitamment de la pièce.  
J'ai le goût de pleurer, de hurler, de... je ne sais pas. Mais s'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, ne pourrait-il pas me le dire? Que je sois enfin fixer? Cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. J'ai besoin de le savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir si ma vie vaut encore la peine d'être vécu, j'ai besoin de savoir... plein de choses auxquelles seul Kyo à les réponses.  
Je n'en peux plus...

(Fin du POV)

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?__  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

___

* * *

_

Kyo entra dans le parc, surpris que ses pas l'aient mené ici. Enfin surpris et en même temps pas tant que ça. Depuis quelque temps à chaque fois qu'il marchait sans but il se retrouvait ici.  
C'était un assez grand parc avec beaucoup d'arbres. Il y avait un grand sentier qui passait à travers tout le parc et d'autres plus petit qui cheminaient entre les arbres.  
Cela faisait des années qu'il venait ici. C'était Die qui lui avait montré cet endroit et depuis ils y étaient allés ensemble dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Pour parler, pour rire ou pour simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre.  
Ils marchaient le long d'un sentier jusqu'à n'être entouré que par la végétation. Puis ils arrivaient à un arbre un peu plus grand que les autres et Die s'assoyait en s'y accotant et le chanteur s'installait entre ses jambes.  
S'il l'aurait voulut il aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermer. Il s'y sentait mieux qu'en n'importe quel autre lieu. Là-bas il pouvait laisser tomber les masques et redevenir seulement Kyo.  
Les dernières fois qu'il avait marché jusqu'au parc, il avait rebroussé chemin. Il ne voulait pas y entrer, il ne serait pas capable de faire face à tous les souvenirs dont ce lieu regorgeait. Mais aujourd'hui il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à faire le chemin qu'il avait été si habitué de faire seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Autant faire face tout de suite aux souvenirs et se dire une bonne fois pour toute que ce n'était que du passé.  
C'était bizarre. Sans Die ça ne semblait pas être le même endroit. Ne semblait pas être aussi accueillant. Ne semblait pas être aussi beau. Était-ce vraiment le bon parc?

_I came across a fallen tree,__  
__I felt the branches are they looking at me?_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

(POV Kyo)

Ça fait bizarre de ne pas venir ici en compagnie de Die. J'étais si habitué d'associé se parc avec lui. Aujourd'hui je ne crois pas que je pourrais de nouveau faire cette association.  
Malgré sa promesse, je n'ai plus l'impression qu'il est toujours là  
pour moi... Est-ce parce que le tort que nous nous sommes causé est déjà irréversible? Je voudrais aller lui demander, m'en assuré, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage pour le faire. De toute manière Die ne semble plus se soucier de moi. C'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour maintenant...  
Bien sûr, je ne m'était pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne me parler le grand sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien n'était, mais un simple "salut, comment ça va" ne l'aurait pas tuer non plus.  
Je peux comprendre que notre séparation ne soit pas si facile à vivre, même moi je ne sait plus trop comment réagir en sa présence. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir un jour lui parler de mes problèmes comme lorsqu'il n'était que mon confident? Vais-je pouvoir aller me blottir contre lui pour dormir? Pouvoir faire semblant de flirter avec lui juste pour s'amuser comme on le faisait avant?  
Toutes ses questions qui restent sans réponses tournoient dans ma tête sans relâche. Je n'arrive même plus à dormir à cause de tout cela. Pourtant, il serait si facile de leur trouver une réponse. Mais je suis trop lâche pour affronter la vérité. Que vais-je faire si Die ne veut vraiment plus me parler?  
Je voudrais pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, mais cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je me confie à Die pour pouvoir être en confiance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tout cela arrive? Si avant j'avais l'impression que nous étions devenus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre maintenant j'ai l'impression que je n'existe même plus à ses yeux...  
Et je n'en peux plus...

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?__  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

(Fin du POV)

* * *

Surpris, Die ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il était rare que des gens s'aventurent sur ce chemin en particulier. Depuis qu'il venait ici, il pouvais compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où quelqu'un l'avait déranger.  
Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il reconnut Kyo. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vu et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Soudain les yeux du chanteur se posèrent sur le roux et il se figea, semblant se demander ce qu'il devait faire.  
-Kyo...  
Le blond revient à lui et se retourna brusquement, retournant d'où il venait.  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger...  
Sans réagir, Die regarda Kyo partir. Non, en fait il ne partait pas, il s'enfuyait. Ne voulait pas le voir... Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas au moins le lui dire clairement? Ne méritait-il pas au moins ça?  
Le guitariste se leva rapidement et rattrapant Kyo, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
-Non, s'il te plaît... reste... J'aimerais qu'on se parle...  
Le blond regarda Due un instant, peu sûr de qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire.  
_C'est lui qui ne m'adressait plus la parole et maintenant il me demande de parler avec lui? De quoi voudrait-il parler de toute manière?  
_Mais quoiqu'il puisse penser, Kyo savait que Die avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Pour de bon... Pas comme lors de cette ébauche de discussion qui avait marquée la fin de leur histoire en ne réglant rien. Une vraie discussion. Il hocha alors la tête et ils retournèrent vers l'arbre. Die s'assit le dos appuyer contre le tronc comme à son habitude et le blond se demanda un instant où il devait se mettre lui-même. Il n'allait certainement pas s'asseoir entre les jambes de Die...  
Finalement il s'assit en face du plus grand et attendit...  
Die regardait le chanteur, se demandant par où il devait commencer. Que voulait-il lui dire? Il n'en était même pas sûr lui-même.  
La seule certitude qu'il avait était que se serait certainement sa dernière chance de lui parler. S'il ne disait pas ce qu'il avait à dire aujourd'hui, il ne trouverait plus jamais le courage nécessaire pour le faire.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

Kyo ne comprenait plus. Die ne lui avait pas parler depuis quelques semaines et lorsqu'il lui demandait finalement de discuter, il restait silencieux.  
_J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans le temps... Sauf qu'au lieu que se soit moi qui ne parle pas, c'est Die...  
_Soudain tout devient clair pour le petit chanteur.  
_Je suis trop con! C'est sûr que Die ne m'aurait pas parlé! Ça faisait des années qu'il m'aimait et ça n'a pas fini pour le mieux. Et il respectait mon silence autant que je respectait le sien... Je suis le pire des baka! J'aurais du m'en douter un peu, moi qui me ventais de connaître Die mieux que lui-même!  
_Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit Die prit la parole.

-Pour... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores?  
Autant rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Comme ça il n'embêterait pas Kyo bien longtemps. Maintenant qu'il y pensait bien, il se trouvait stupide. La raison pour laquelle Kyo l'évitait était évidente, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisse aller le petit blond? Qu'il lui dise ou non revenait au même, alors...  
Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta figé sans savoir comment réagir lorsque le chanteur l'enlaça.  
-Que...?!?!?

Son coeur c'était serré en entendant le ton de voix de Die. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.  
_J'ai été stupide... J'aurais dû faire plus attention!  
_Il s'en voulait affreusement, surtout que Die pensait maintenant qu'il l'ignorait. Kami-sama comment pourrait-il vouloir ignorer le roux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde?  
Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir il prit Die dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être à nouveau si proche de lui.  
-Que...?!?!?  
-Je suis désolé Die! Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'ignorais ou quoi que se soit! Je voulais juste te donner de l'espace, attendre que tu viennes me parler... C'est simplement maintenant que je me rend compte que tu as fais la même chose que moi! Je suis tellement désolé!  
Il relâcha enfin le roux qui le regardait d'un air ahurie.  
-J'ai été stupide! Pardonne-moi s'il te plait...

Die était sous le choc. Avait-il bien entendu? Mais d'un côté ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Toshiya ne leur avait-il pas déjà dit un jour qu'en matière de bakaitude ils étaient exactement pareils?  
Et puis ça le soulageait tellement. Kyo voulait donc encore de lui, du moins comme ami. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir son amour... Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. N'avait-il pas survécu des années simplement avec l'amitié du blond?  
Il remarqua soudain que Kyo commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence et l'enlaça pour le rassurer.  
-Nous avons été deux idiots Kyo... Surtout moi... Je t'avais promis d'être toujours là pour toi et finalement je n'ai pas vraiment été très présent.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute... On aurait du se parler bien avant...  
Die ne fit qu'hocher la tête, profitant de l'étreinte.  
Il y avait un petit quelque chose d'ironique dans tout ça. Depuis le début ils avaient toujours discuter de tout et de rien, de ce qui était important et ce qui ne l'était pas, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils auraient vraiment du parler qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Et pas simplement là, lorsqu'ils avaient commencer à sortir ensemble aussi.  
Ils avaient arrêté de se confier l'un à l'autre, sans raison apparente. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus des étrangers... Mais il était trop tard pour changer quoique se soit, le passé est et restera le passé.  
Quoique peut-être que maintenant que Die le savait il pourrait peut-être...  
Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aimait encore le petit blond que lui l'aimait. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il ne demandait que cela, une étreinte comme celle-ci une fois de temps en temps.

Kyo se laissa aller contre Die, somnolant légèrement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit c'est dernier temps et lorsqu'il y arrivait il ne se sentait pas plus reposer qu'avant d'avoir fermer les yeux.  
Il était si bien entre les bras de Die. Il avait l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant.  
_Non! Ce n'est pas comme avant... Avant nous n'étions pas sortie ensemble... Avant je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait t je ne l'aimas pas...  
_Il fut surpris de cette pensée... Il aimait toujours Die? Il n'avait pas vraiment eut la tête à y réfléchir ces derniers temps mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était vrai. Il aimait toujours Die.  
_Mais je sais déjà que ça ne marcheras pas... On a déjà essayé et l'effet a été désastreux.  
_Cependant il savait maintenant pourquoi ça n'avait pas marcher. Ils n'avait pas assez discuté, ou plutôt ils avaient arrêté complètement de se parler. Alors peut-être que puisque maintenant il savait quelles erreurs il fallait qu'ils évitent de faire ils pourraient...  
Il secoua légèrement la tête. Pour ça il faudrait que Die l'aime toujours, ce qui n'était absolument pas sûr...  
_Parce que tu crois que Die se serait retrouvé dans cet état s'il ne t'aimais plus?  
_Petite voix dans sa tête : 1. Lui : 0.  
Mais est-ce que Die serait prêt à tout retenter...  
_Il t'aime depuis des années, mais non il ne voudra pas...  
_Petite voix dans sa tête : 2. Lui : 0.  
Bon maintenant il était temps qu'il marque des points lui aussi...

Die ne sentit pas vraiment que le blond contre lui relevait la tête, tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était. Par contre, il sentit parfaitement les lèvres douces et chaudes de Kyo se poser sur les siennes.  
_Que...?!?!?  
_Il s'apprêtait à repousser Kyo, lui demander des explications, lorsque la langue de celui-ci vint quémander le passage à sa bouche. Comment aurait-il pu refuser quoique se soit à son petit blond?  
Doucement la langue vint jouer avec sa jumelle, contente de la retrouver après si longtemps. Lorsque les mains du plus petit s'agrippèrent à son chandail pour le reprocher encore plus, le roux arrêta d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait ou plutôt, pourquoi. Les questions viendraient bien assez tôt, autant profiter du moment.  
Ses bras allèrent entourer la taille du chanteur, reprochant son corps du sien et bientôt ses mains se retrouvèrent sous la chemise de Kyo à caresser son dos. Kyo gémit dans le baiser, sa langue redoublant de ferveur, ses mains resserrant leur étau autour de son pauvre chandail.  
Une bout d'une éternité bien trop courte les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.  
Die regarda avec admiration la créature magnifique qui venait de l'embrasser. Son regard était un peu perdu, une légère rougeur c'était emparé de ses joues et ses lèvres rougit par le baiser était entrouverte pour laisser passer un souffle rapide.  
Mais il cessa bien vite sa contemplation. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Kyo venait de l'embrasser.  
-Pourquoi?

En entendant la question de Die, Kyo revint à lui. Wow... Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça, et seulement à cause d'un baiser. Il avait le goût de recommencer tout de suite, que le guitariste caresse encore son corps comme il venait de le faire. Mais en voyant les yeux interrogateurs de Die, il se dit qu'il vaudrait éclairer sa lanterne avant que la situation devienne incontrôlable et que leur problème de communication recommence. Et puis peut-être que la petite voix c'était trompé...  
-Je... tu... J'ai réfléchie ses derniers temps et je me suis aperçut que la seule raison pour laquelle ça n'avait pas marché c'est que nous avions arrêté de se parler...  
-Kyo...  
-Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être recommencer... Sans sauter d'étape, en continuant à se parler comme avant?  
-Kyo.  
-Je... Je ne te force à rien c'est juste que je t'aime toujours et que je trouverais dommage qu'on essaye pas d'être ensemble au moins une dernière fois... Tu sais qu'on se donne une dernière chance?  
-Kyo!  
-Et puis si ça ne marche pas on saura qu'on est vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble... Mais on restera ami, hein! Je ne veux pas perdre mon confident, tu sais... Et puis...  
Die avait essayé tant bien que mal de stopper le monologue de blond sans grand succès. Autant essayer de soulever une montagne, il aurait beaucoup plus de chance. Il connaissait Kyo, une fois parti rien ne pouvait l'arrêter... Surtout s'il était nerveux. Il aurait pu lui hurler dessus que ça n'aurait rien changé.  
_Bon... c'est le temps de changer de méthode!  
_Il prit la tête de Kyo entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Profitant du fait que la bouche du chanteur était encore ouverte sur un mot non prononcé, il pénétra sa bouche de sa langue qui retrouva avec joie sa compagne. Il l'embrassa encore un instant et, lorsqu'il fut sûr que Kyo ne dirait plus rien, se recula doucement.  
-Je suis d'accord.  
-Hein?  
Die rit un peu en voyant que le blond semblait encore légèrement déstabiliser par le baiser.  
-Qu'on se remette ensemble...  
-Vraiment?  
-Baka... Oui, vraiment.  
Tout content Kyo se rapprocha pour lui voler un autre baiser mais le guitariste le retient.  
-Quoi?  
-T'as dis qu'on ne sauterais pas d'étape... Alors il faudrait peut-être qu'on commence par se connaître?  
Kyo le regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Le roux avait plus que raison. Il se recula, se réassoyant devant le roux et, avec un grand sourire, lui tendit la main.  
-Je m'appelle Tooru Niimura, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Kyo. Je suis chanteur dans un groupe et je crois être amoureux de toi.  
Die lui saisit la main et lui répondit en souriant lui aussi.  
-Je m'appelle Daisuke Andou, mais appelles-moi Die. Je suis guitariste dans un groupe et ça tombe bien car je crois aussi être amoureux de toi.

_Fin_


End file.
